dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine Armor
The War Machine Armor is a upgraded Mark II Armor , with weapons and greater flight capabilities. History Rhodey took the Mark II Armor from Tony, bringing the armor to an Edwards Air Force Base, Rhodes promptly turned it over to the U.S. Military for further investigation. While it granted greatly enhanced physical capabilities to its wearer it also lacked the weapons capabilities of Stark's more recent Iron Man armors. In a bid to turn the armor over to combat applications, the military called on the talents of arms manufacturer, Justin Hammer , a long-time rival of Tony Stark's. Hammer was granted access to the MK II in order to upgrade it with various weapon systems, although Rhodes also had the foresight to remove the valuable arc reactor power source before Hammer touched the suit, thus denying the entrepreneur any access to the secret of Iron Man's power. Rhodes later returned the armor to Stark, who got rid of any trace of Hammer tech and reverted this armor back to its MK II form, giving Rhodey a new and better version of the War Machine Armor . Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Suiting up the Iron Armor: The Armor parts articulate at the back and front giving the pilot the simple able to just walk into the fully assembled suit, then the parts will form back around the pilot's body in a simple and easy manner. *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Rhodes in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. Affensive Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. *'Ballistic:' The armor's weapon complement includes a ballistic cannon of Stark design mounted on the upper back, and a pair of smaller automatic fire weapons housed in the vambraces. The shoulder cannon is an independently targeted weapon guided by the suit's on board computer and can track targets to the rear of the suit's wearer. Defensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. The latest model of repulsor technology is that of Mark IVa, used for the first time in the Iron Man Armor Model 40, featuring a red color. *Unibeam'': A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Gallery Iron Man War Machine Mark II.png Iron Man War Machine Mark II 2.png|War Machine Armor in Battle Trivia *If Justin Hammer really did include all of the firearms he proposed for the suit, armaments would be: A 9-mm high tech pistol, a sub-machine gun, an M24 shotgun, an FN2000 assault rifle, a 40-mm Melkor grenade launcher, and the 7.62-mm Minigun. *Rhodey is around the same height as Tony when both men are suited in the Mark II and Mark IV armors respectively. But due to the various modifications of the Mark II, Rhodey (as War Machine) slightly towers over Tony (in the Mark VI armor) . *Although seen in merchadising material such as the video game, coloring books, etc., the armor is not seen with the miniature missile launcher mounted on his left shoulder. *The armor is not refered to as "War Machine" in the film; although Stark did taunt Rhodes during the fight in the Mark II, quoting: "You want to be a War Machine? Take your shot!" War Machine Mark 1 War Machine Mark 1 War Machine Mark 1 War Machine Mark 1